And so the past returns
by sohra
Summary: WILL NOT BE UPADTING ANYMORE BECAUSE MY .DOC FILES DO NOT WORK. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO READ MORE, REQUEST MORE BY COMMENTING AND GIVING ME YOUR E-MAIL
1. And so the past returns Chapter one

Oi! Sohra here again ^_^; Hope you like this KH ficcie... I worked on it during my assembly (Which was quite interesting) So I could put it up just for you! R and R 'cause I said so... In this ficcie, it has been two years since Riku and Sora had seen each other, and Riku's still kind of possessed, but not really.... Enjoy! Oh, and just to warn you, there's a bit of swearing and... Shounen-ai, so if offended, don't read o_o;  
  
(Shounen-ai Means ManxMan by the way... in this case, SoraxRiku)  
  
----  
  
And so the past returns...  
  
----  
  
Riku sat quietly outside, gazing up at the midnight sky. It had been two whole years since he's actually been out in the daylight. It's been two whole years since he's seen his friends, his REAL friends... Not his pretend ones. He saw them everyday. They were known as the heartless, and that's exactly how they acted too. Especially the one known as Ansem...  
  
Ansem still had slight possession over Riku's body, and controlled him whenever he pleased. But, at the moment, Riku was himself... Kairi was still not found; he knew that because he had seen her with Ansem just the other day. She was all chained up, looking helpless... Well, more helpless than usual...  
  
Riku sighed, gazing off to the distance. Every time he tried to fix things, they would just end up worse. Like the time he tried to save Kairi. He got five steps away from Ansem, but it was no use. Ansem had beaten the crap out of Riku and took Kairi back, chaining her up. That was the reason Kairi was all tied up like that. Riku knew it was partially his fault for Kairi's chaining, but if he ever got the chance, he'd try to free her...  
  
...For Sora's sake. Personally, Riku hated Kairi. She was annoying and giggly, and always after Sora. HIS Sora. Riku loved Sora, but feared that Sora didn't return his passionate feelings, and instead felt that way for the small redhead named Kairi. That's why sometimes he felt like leaving Kairi there and not helping her. But... He knew that it would only make Sora upset. Riku only wanted him to be happy, and if he was happy with her, and not with Riku, he would be sad, but it would be okay. At least he thought it would...  
  
----  
  
Sora ran around, slashing heartless by the group. Damn, did he ever miss Riku and Kairi... Well, maybe Riku a little bit more than Kairi. He had to admit, she did get on his nerves sometimes. With Riku, it was the exact opposite. He loved being with him every moment of his day, but that hasn't happened for two years now... They would do every thing together. Everything and anything. They'd have fun racing, swimming, play fighting, and everything else. Life just wasn't boring with the silver-haired 15-year-old around. But now, it just wasn't the same... He was getting very bored. But he wasn't about to give up the search for his two friends. He was having a real tough time without Riku, and he was thinking about him constantly. What if he was hurt, or even lost? What if... both of those things happened?  
  
Sora shook his head, dodging into a corner to get rid of the group of heartless that was following him. "Stop thinking like that..." He said quietly to himself, sighing. "Riku will be fine... I hope..."  
  
He walked up the short alleyway, coming to a dead end. He frowned, turning around to face the heartless lurking in the shadows nearby. He disposed of the small creatures in a single swing. Either they were getting weaker, or he was getting stronger. But he didn't care. As long as his strength can save Riku, he needed it all. He was getting close to where Ansem resigned, he could feel it in his bones. He didn't know how, but it just lurked there, like it was in his soul...  
  
He ran up a long, dark path, only to come across a large building. He stared at it for a few moments, wondering what was there. What if Riku was in there? What would he do then...? What if Ansem was still telling him lies, and Riku believed...?  
  
Shaking his head again, he ran to the door, swinging it open. He gasped at what he saw. He couldn't climb all those stairs! There were about 30 floors of spiral staircases! He moaned. Riku wouldn't give up if he were in this situation, now would he? Sighing, he pushed himself to race up the stairs.  
  
----  
  
Riku made his way slowly up the two last floors of stairs. He had just returned from wandering around outside, and he was getting tired. His legs ached from all the walking he had done, and these fucking staircases weren't helping at all. He'd probably go upstairs and fall asleep, or take a bath...  
  
As he was walking, he started thinking about Sora again. About how his cheesy grin always made him smile, how his pouting always made him forgive and forget if Riku was ever mad at him, which was rare, about how that red jumpsuit made him look so adorable, and the noise his shoes made when he ran, or even walked quickly for that matter...  
  
He blinked out of his little daydream, hearing something making their way up the stairs. It sounded... just like Sora's shoes. He gasped, walking over to the railing to look down at the sable-haired boy who was quickly making his way up the stairs. A large smile came across Riku's face. Sora! He was finally here... A whole flood of emotions came rushing to him at once, which made him stumble. It was overwhelming, but it felt good. He quickly walked over to the place where Sora would be arriving shortly, smiling warmly. Finally, Sora and him would be reunited...  
  
----  
  
Sora rushed his way up the stairs, breathing heavily. He could take a break if he wanted to, but currently, it wasn't an option. He HAD to find out if Riku, or Ansem for that matter, was here or even nearby.  
  
Without looking where he was going, he bumped right into something, falling backwards at the top with a slight 'oof'. He blinked, looking up at what he had hit. A large smile appeared on his face when he saw the victim of the hit. Without thinking, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired teen. Tears of joy ran down his face as he buried his face in his chest.  
  
"Oh, Riku... I missed you so much! You don't know how alone I was without you! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Is Ansem here? Were you ever lost? Did you-"  
  
Riku laughed, holding up a finger and pressing it against the brunette's lips. "Ssh! Sora, I can't answer all those questions at once, slow down..." He smiled, pulling him a little closer into a tight embrace. "I missed you too... I felt alone aswell without you... Yes, I'm fine, and no, I'm not hurt... Ansem's here, yes, and no, I wasn't lost..." He took a finger and wiped away the falling tears from Sora's face. "You don't know how long I've waited to see your oh-so-adorable face again Sora..."  
  
Sora's face flushed a slight pink as he smiled. "Same here Riku..." He blinked, looking up. "Ansem's here...?"  
  
Riku nodded slowly. "Mhnn. He's in there with his dark minions..."  
  
Sora stared into Riku's eyes, a worried expression appearing on his face. "Does he still have control over you...?"  
  
Riku frowned, nodding slightly. "Yeah, a bit. Sometimes, not always..." He reached out and placed his hand atop Sora's left one. "You alright...? Any of those damn heartless hurt you...?"  
  
Sora blinked, shrugging. "I- I don't remember right now..."  
  
Riku laughed, rustling the brunette's hair. "Baka. You should remember..."  
  
Sora pouted. "Watashi no baka... and I probably do, but right now... I don't care. I'm only worried about you Riku..."  
  
Riku smiled, nodding. "I know what you mean..."  
  
They both stared into one another's eyes for a couple of moments, smiling brightly. Without thinking, Riku leaned in close to Sora's neck, taking in the scent of him. A mixture of soap and sweat filled his nostrils. He loved the smell of Sora, no matter how much others said he stank.  
  
Sora blinked, shifting his gaze to Riku. He shuddered; feeling Riku's soft breath run down his neck. He loved the feeling... Heck, he wouldn't even mind if Riku had started to kiss his way down Sora's neck, I bet it would feel just as good... Perhaps even a little better. He could tell just by looking at Riku's lips that they were soft. Sometimes, he had urges just to pull him and kiss him, but he was scared of Riku's reaction so he never did it... Riku doing this to him just made the urges worse.  
  
Riku smiled, watching Sora shudder. His eyes met Sora's, and they both smiled. He leaned in a little closer, brushing his lips against Sora's neck, which just made him shudder happily even more. Riku worked his way slowly up to Sora's jawbone, kissing softly to his chin. He looked up at Sora, to see his reaction. Sora had his eyes closed, and he was smiling slightly. Riku smiled aswell, moving to Sora's bottom lip. Sora opened his eyes, watching the silver-haired boy work his way up. He was enjoying every single moment of this, and never wanted it to end... As Riku moved to his top lip, Sora started kissing back slowly, which only made Riku's smile grow. Maybe they did have the same feelings for each other...  
  
Riku pulled back slowly, looking into the sable-haired boy's royal-blue eyes. "Hey, Sora...? Can I ask you something...?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Of course..."  
  
Riku sighed, nodding. "Well... This might be sort of random, but... Do you love me?"  
  
Sora's eyes widened. Had Riku figured out his hidden feelings for his best friend...? He mentally slapped himself in the face. 'Well duh! Riku just KISSED you, hello? Are you blind?' He thought to himself. Sora smiled, nodding. "Of course I love you Riku..."  
  
Riku shook his head. "No no no, not love as friends... I mean, you know, like... Lovers..."  
  
Sora nodded again. "Yeah, that's what I meant... I love you..."  
  
Riku's eyes grew warm as he smiled. "I love you too Sora..."  
  
They both leaned in to re-lock their lips with one another's, smiling. Just as their lower lip touched, the front door swung open. There stood the gray- haired man, Ansem. His eyes were narrowed, and he was staring right at Sora.  
  
"You..." He growled, stepping out of the doorway. "What're you doing here...?"  
  
Sora's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up. "I'm... I'm here for you, Ansem." He too, narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit for a month... Actually, you won't be here to sit anyways."  
  
Riku just stared at Sora. He's never heard him talk like that... That was a threat, and THAT was Ansem he was talking to...  
  
Both Ansem and Sora lunged at each other at the same time, a determined look upon Sora's features, and a mad look upon Ansem's...  
  
----  
  
To be continued... Muahahaha!! Don't you just hate it when you get into stories like that, and then they leave you hanging? I do too, but I'm a tease... You'll only get a second chapter if you REVIEW and tell me! Now do it! -Growl snarl- I'll gnaw on your leg if you don't... I swear, don't try me... -snort- ... o_o; Yes. Now... Review and stuff... yes... I'm bored, so.. REVIEW! 


	2. And so the past returns Chapter Two

Nyaa, chapter two. O_. I hope your happi now... Sohra didn't get very many reviews yet –sob- but she's kind, so she's making a second chappie anyway... -cough- I missed my assembly... and I liked the parts I saw... Damn you all! I could've learned how to dance African and learn how to play freaky drums, but instead I wrote this on paper and then typed it all up, which took an hour! So be happy and review this damn thing or I'll kick your butt! I mean it... -growl- I work hard on these juu knows... Oh, I'll be thinking up some major nasty yaoi & stuff in here XD so... yeah. I had fancy music when I was typing this XD –dancu-  
  
----  
  
And so the past returns – Chapter Two.  
  
----  
  
Riku stared with wide-eyes as the two lunged at each other, Ansem with a sword and Sora with his keyblade. The two items hit against each other with a loud crash, which sent them both flying backwards. Their weapons flew out of their hands, landing on the ground next to them. All Riku could do was stare. He couldn't bud in, he'd get ripped to shreds by Ansem...  
  
Sora breathed heavily, getting up from the ground. That blow had knocked him down, but he wasn't out. He picked up the keyblade and ran at Ansem at full speed. Ansem looked up, not expecting Sora to be there, but he was, right in his face. Success! Sora made collision with Ansem, which sent him flying backwards again. This time, right down the staircase. Sora gasped, running to the rail and watching him fall. Just as he came out of sight, he screamed, "I'll get you Sora, I will-"And then there was nothing.  
  
Sora sighed, gazing over to Riku. Riku gave a faint smile, wandering over to his side. "At least he's gone for now, Hn?" Pointed out Riku, sighing happily.  
  
Sora nodded, smiling aswell. "Yeah, for now... But he'll be back, I know it... Want to get out of here for now?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Yeah, let's..."  
  
----  
  
Riku and Sora found themselves wandering down a dark alleyway, gazing about curiously. There currently weren't any heartless nearby, so they were completely alone. Sora turned to Riku, smiling. "I suppose we should catch up on the last two years, huh...?"  
  
Riku nodded in return. "Guess so... Uhh, how... are you?" He blinked, looking stupid.  
  
Sora grinned. "Baka, I'm fine now... You?"  
  
Riku pouted. "Watashi no baka... and I'm fine, at least now I am..."  
  
They both smiled, staring at each other for a few minutes. "At least we're together now... I was really missing you Riku... It was hard without you..."  
  
Riku sneered. "What about Kairi? You missing her?"  
  
Sora blinked. "Err, I sort of forgot about her for a few minutes... Heh..." He blushed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Riku grinned. "Forgot, eh? How could you forget Kairi...?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind... Probably because all I care about right now is... you..."  
  
Riku blinked, smiling. "Yeah...?"  
  
Sora nodded, turning away to hide his rosy cheeks. "Mhmm..."  
  
Riku grinned, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "What you turning away, eh?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "I don't know... I'm shy..."  
  
"Shy...?" Exclaimed Riku, cocking a brow. "What about...?"  
  
Sora turned back to look at Riku. "Uhmm... I like you Riku. Really, I do..."  
  
Riku grinned. He had been waiting for him to say that. "I knew it... Ever since-"  
  
Now it was Sora's turn to cock a brow. "What do you mean? Ever since when...?"  
  
"Well, y'know, at the island when I was... pretend-flirting with Kairi. I told her if it wasn't for her I would've never thought of exploring. Obviously it was a lie. I could tell you were upset by your face..." Riku grinned, nodding.  
  
Sora blinked, eyes widening a bit. "Your right... I did do that, didn't I...?"  
  
Riku nodded, grinning. "Yea, you did..."  
  
Sora sighed, shrugging and sliding down one of the buildings to sit. "Oh well... I was, I don't like it when you lie..."  
  
Riku frowned, sitting down next to him. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that..." He sighed. "Jerk, huh?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "No, just a fibber." He grinned, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Riku grinned, watching his friend for a few more minutes. "Your cute, y'know..."  
  
Sora blushed, looking up at him. "Hmm? Me...?"  
  
"No, that spider crawling up the wall next to you..." Sputtered Riku.  
  
"GAH!" Sora shrieked, jumping into Riku's lap. "Where...?! o__."  
  
Riku laughed, draping an arm around him to pin him down. "Nowhere... Baka, yes you."  
  
Sora smiled. "Watashi no baka..."  
  
Riku ruffled his hair. "No no, of course not..."  
  
Sora shook his head. "What's that suppose to mean...? Uhmm... and Riku... you're poking me."  
  
Riku's eyes widened. "Uhmm, I am...? Oops... Heheh..." Riku blushed, but grinned.  
  
Sora blinked. "You mean, you didn't.... GAH! R- Riku! You're poking me like that? ."  
  
Riku scratched the back of his head. "Hey, can you blame me? I've got a hot guy on my lap!"  
  
Sora blinked again. "Hot...? I'm chubby, how can I be-"  
  
Riku growled. "Shut up. I said you're sexy, so you are..." With that, he lunged at Sora, pulling him closer and locking their lips together.  
  
Sora's eyes widened for a second. Wow, Riku was being awfully aggressive... His eyes closed slowly and his arms draped around Riku.  
  
Riku grinned, picking him up carefully from his lap and placed him on the ground next to him, lips still locked. He pushed himself up and hovered over him, going into a deeper kiss.  
  
Sora sighed, smiling and relaxing as Riku hovered over him. The smell of pine filled his nostrils. Sora loved the smell of Riku's hair, always smelling so... fresh. He brought up a hand to Riku's head, moving it up into his shiny silver hair.  
  
Riku smiled warmly, looking down at his little companion. Well, preferably lover at the moment. He WAS sexy, and he was going to prove that to him. Riku lifted his own hand and placed it on Sora's sweater, pulling it off slowly.  
  
Startled, Sora looked up at Riku. "What're you doi-"  
  
"Ssh..." Whispered the silver-hair adolescent. "Just lie there and relax..."  
  
Sora blinked, nodding. "A-... Alright..." He sighed, relaxing a little.  
  
Riku finished pulling off his sweater, placing it carefully beside him. Their lips continued to brush against one another's, and they both smiled. Riku might regret this later –if Sora didn't agree. He wasn't sure what Sora would do... Shrugging away the thoughts, he commenced undoing Sora's jumpsuit. He brought the zipper down to his stomach and then stopped. If Sora was uncomfortable, he should speak now. His sea-green eyes met with Sora's royal blue ones.  
  
Slight indication of the head was given by Sora, as to continue.  
  
Riku, being himself, did just that. Except, he left the zipper alone for now. He was concentrating on the younger boy's muscular chest. His lips softly brushed against his muscles, making Sora shiver. Riku grinned, gazing up at him.  
  
Sora's mouth was left slightly parted. His eyes were closed, and lips were curved in a pleased smile.  
  
Riku leaned closer, hearing Sora's heavy breathing. Excellent. He was enjoying this, which was an invitation to continue, according to Riku. He kissed his way down the boy's chest, stopping where the zipper was left. His hand moved back to the zipper and undid it a little more.  
  
Sora's smile widened as he did this. Wow, Riku was being awfully... demanding, wasn't he? Moving a bit fast, but Sora didn't care. He knew now that Riku loved him. Not lust... Love. He knew. He didn't know how, but he just did, and Sora felt the same way about Riku. Millions of emotions swirled around in Sora's head, leaving him with a... pleasant surprise from –cough- down there... If you know what I mean.  
  
Seeing this, Riku grinned. "Somebody's awake..."  
  
Sora blushed. "Err... Heh..." He smiled weakly, scratching the back of his head. "Not my fault, I'm half-naked with a... hunk over me." He grinned, cheeks pink.  
  
"Well... Only half nekked, huh?" A sly grin came across his face. "How about... three quarters nekked?"  
  
Sora blinked, gazing down at his jumpsuit. "It's almost off anyways... So why not?"  
  
Riku nodded, removing it completely and placing it with his sweater. "Now..." He grabbed at his own shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. "Streaking party!" He laughed, throwing his shirt next to Sora's clothing.  
  
Sora grinned. "Heh... Uh, hey Riku? Should we really be doing this... here? I mean, were in an alley... people could be watching y'know..."  
  
"In a deserted town...?" Pointed out Riku, cocking a brow. "No one's here..."  
  
Sora nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess your right..."  
  
"...but if you want to stop, we can..." Said Riku, looking down at him.  
  
"Na, I was just a little worried, that's all... but it's okay now, there's no one here..." He smiled.  
  
Riku smiled aswell. "Yeah... I promise you, if there IS someone here for some reason, I'll cover you up." He grinned, giving a slight wink.  
  
Sora nodded, his smile widened. "Alright, thanks Riku..."  
  
"No problem..." Stated Riku. "Now, lemme do my work..." With that, he placed his thumbs inside of his navy-blue boxers, grinning.  
  
Sora blushed a bit. "Exactly what are you going to do...?" He questioned, a curious expression upon his face.  
  
Riku grinned slyly. "You'll see m'boy... you'll see..."  
  
----  
  
Boy, I'm mean... XD I'm sorry... I don't feel like writing anymore for chapter two, it makes it seem long and then hardly anyone reads it... lol I'm sooo sorry... I know I said major yaoi, but push that on to chapter three... I PROMISE I won't be doing anymore 'to be continued' thingy's... But I get weird when I write yaoi at the end xD Again, I'm sorry... sorry sorry sorry... a lot of people'll hate me for this XD I know it... Especially Tama ^__^; SORRY! 


	3. And so the past returns Chapter three

Okay, I promised a third chapter, and here 'tis. I'm SORRY for being such a bitch with the 'to be continued' crap, I hate it too... Bah, here's the story... NOW you'll get major yaoi & swearing! I've been thinking this up for WEEKS! XDD Sora's butt's gunna hurt after this...! XD Tama, you know what I mean!  
  
----  
  
And so the past returns -- Chapter three  
  
----  
  
Sora blinked, gazing down at Riku, who by now had Sora's boxers off and tossed over with his other clothes. His eyes widened a little bit. What the fuck was Riku going to do...? Not that he'd stop him or anything, he was just curious. He gazed at Riku's muscular arms. Wow, he was a toothpick compared to him...  
  
Riku glanced up at Sora lovingly, yet slyly. He was going to prove to Sora that he was worth the world to him... in his own little way. Pleasure for the two is good, right...?  
  
(Ahk, kill me now! . -hide- I had a hard time writing this, kept on laughing and blushing... o_. what's wrong with me?)  
  
Riku's lips curved around the head of Sora's penis, and his tongue slowly massaged the top.  
  
Sora's eyes shot open. "Uhmm... Riku? What're y- you... doing?"  
  
Riku glanced up, stopping for a second. "What, do you not like it...?" He blinked. "I could stop if you'd like..."  
  
"Oh, no... I didn't say that... I was j- just asking..." Sputtered Sora.  
  
Riku grinned. "Then quit squirming... It's kind of hard when you do that you know..."  
  
"Err... Sorry..." Sora sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Riku grinned, running his hands up and down Sora's chest softly, which only made him squirm more....  
  
Sora sighed, glancing down at him. "Now, it's not my fault that i'm squirming... Your making me do it!"  
  
Riku grinned, nodding. "Yeah, I guess I am... Heh. Oh well, squirm if you must..."  
  
Sora lughed, shaking his head. "You should make up your mind... To squirm, or not to squirm... THAT, is the question..."  
  
They both grinned, laughing. Riku got up and layed down next to Sora, facing him. "So... what now?"  
  
Sora looked down at his jumpsuit in the corner. "I don't know..." He blinked, shrugging slightly. "What do you want to do...?"  
  
Riku grinned. "There's lots of things I want to do, to you..."  
  
Sora blinked twice. "Like... what?"  
  
Riku continued grinning. "Stuff..."  
  
"What kind of 'stuff'...?" Sora said, sitting up.  
  
"Stuff.... that you can do to people." Laughed Riku, still grinning.  
  
"Damn you Riku! Tell me..." Whined the sable-haired boy, showing his un- resistable pout.  
  
Riku frowned. "Damn you and that pout... Makes me cave every time. Stuff like... . Hott stuff, argh I don't know how to explain it!"  
  
Sora laughed. "Hott stuff? You mean like..." Sora cocked a brow, having a little idea of what he meant.  
  
Riku slowly gave a nod, grinning. "Mhnn.. you know what i'm talking about now.. n_n;"  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "But how are we gunna do... THAT?! We're both gu-.... OH! OH GOD! OH GOD NO!" Sora laughed, covering his face to hide the blushing.  
  
Riku laughed aswell. "Muahahaha, yes! Yes that..."  
  
Sora peaked out through his fingers. "You need to take down your pants for that, baka..." He quickly hid his face again.  
  
Riku grinned, doing just that. "Watashi no baka, I knew that..."  
  
"Liar..." Sora turned, back facing Riku. "Now go..."  
  
Riku grinned, moving closer to Sora.  
  
----  
  
A couple of hours later, Sora and Riku were walking up and down deserted street's, fully dressed. Sora moaned, rubbing his behind. "You were right... I would feel pressure after we were done x_..."  
  
"I told you, but you're the one who told me to continue..." Sputtered Riku, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, your right..." Said Sora, walking over to a wall and leaning against it.  
  
Riku sighed, walking over and leaning on the wall next to Sora. They both gazed off into the distance, thinking about their old like at the Island...  
  
Sora looked to Riku, blinking. "Do you miss the island...?"  
  
"Of course I do." Said Riku, crossing his arms. "Every bit about it..."  
  
'Especially the paopu fruits... Now I can't give you one' Riku thought to himself.  
  
Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too... You know what I miss the most..?"  
  
Riku shook his head. "No, what?"  
  
'Please don't have it involve that bitch Kairi...' He thought to himself.  
  
"I miss..." Started Sora, looking up at the sky. "All those things we did. You know, our secret place, the practice fights, the racing, the paopu tree... everything. Well, almost everything..." He sighed, nodding.  
  
"What do you mean 'almost everything'?" Questioned Riku, cocking a brow.  
  
"Some'things' just annoyed me, that's all..."  
  
Riku grinned, nodding. "I know what you mean Sora..."  
  
----  
  
Riku and Sora contined their stroll down each alleyway, gazing around curiously. Riku stopped suddenly, looking at a strange object. It looked like a mixture of a horse, phoenix, and a dragon, except it was pitch- black. Sora wandered over to look at it too. "What is that thing...? It looks weird."  
  
Riku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does look weird..." He blinked, touching his head to 'feel' the shape of it. Just as he did that, it dissapeared into the ground. Riku let out a quick yelp, jumping back. "What the fuck? Where did it just go...?"  
  
He turned around to see what Sora's raction was, but... Sora wasn't there. His eyes widened. "Sora...? Sora where did you go? This isn't funny you know..."  
  
"He's not here anymore..." Came out a dark, mysterious voice. "You WILL come back to the darkness, Riku..."  
  
Riku grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "N- no... I never belonged to the darkness, and... and I never will!"  
  
"Oh, but you will..." Said the mystery voice.  
  
Riku peered around to see who was saying these things, but there was no one.  
  
----  
  
Sorry, but to be continued because I need space to put my Deep dive video on my floppy.... 


	4. And so the past returns Chapter Four

Heh, sorry about the continuation again... I know I promised I wouldn't do it again, but I wanted to see Deep Dive at school 'cause my computer's a piece of shit. And I didn't even get to watch it at school because my floppy is also a piece of crap. So instead, I am writing this out of boredom. Although, I would've wrote it anyways... XD  
  
----  
  
And so the past returns – Chapter four  
  
----  
  
Riku gazed around, still looking for the direction of where the voice was coming from. He couldn't see anything besides pure darkness. What was it...? I suppose it could've been the heartless coming back for him... They DID say they would be back... And where had Sora gone? It's not like him to run away from things like these...  
  
A couple of noises came from behind Riku. Sounded somewhat like rustling wind. He turned to gaze behind him, blinking slightly. There were two figures forming behind some sort of... gray fog. Riku's eyes widened at this. The high-class heartless usually traveled in this fashion.  
  
The smoke slowly disappeared, reveling two cloaked figures. The first and tallest one had silver hair, quite like Riku's, except longer. The second was about the same height as Riku, except he had shorter blonde hair. Both their eyes were hidden by the hood on the cloak, except something was glowing a bright yellow under the blonde's hood.  
  
The silver-haired one took a step forward. His voice was deep and cold, just like Riku imagined. "You will come back to the darkness..."  
  
"NO!" Screamed Riku, cupping his ears with his hands, but leaving his fingers parted for him to hear. "I'll NEVER go back to the da-"  
  
"Unless..." Interrupted the taller one, "You want your little friend, Sora... to suffer in the darkness..."  
  
Riku's eyes widened. "Wh- what do you mean, suffer...?"  
  
"Why do you think he disappeared? We took him, and as we speak, he's being turned into one of us..." He sneered, laughing maniacally. "Loose-loose situation, don't you think?"  
  
Riku lowered his eyes to the ground. He couldn't just... leave Sora, now could he? Then again, he didn't want to go back to the darkness again either... What a choice. Sora, or him... Sora, or him... Sora, or him...  
  
"Are you done?" Bellowed the silver-haired one. "We haven't all day..."  
  
Riku sighed nervously. "Fine..." He held out both his hands. "Take me back, just leave Sora alone..."  
  
The two cloaked ones nodded to each other and walked over, Grabbing one of Riku's wrists and disappearing just as they came, without a trace...  
  
----  
  
Moments later, they arrived inside a gigantic house. Well, at least it appeared to be a house. The walls were all a pitch-black, the windows were boarded up with bars... Probably to prevent people from escaping.  
  
He gazed around some more, and spotted something that made his heart stop. Sora, the love of his life, was chained to the wall, having all the life sucked out of him. He was weak and hurt, probably from struggling. The keyblade was clutched in his hand tightly, but it hung motionless.  
  
Riku's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away and glared over to the two cloaked ones. "Let him go now... You said you would!!"  
  
The blonde lowered his head. It seemed like he was hurting, just like Riku.  
  
The silver-haired one sneered. "My boy... It's too late, he's one of us now!"  
  
Riku shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "No! You pro-"  
  
"It wasn't our fault..." Stated the blonde, looking back up at him. "We came too late..."  
  
"If you would've decided sooner, you could've saved him..." Continued the other.  
  
Riku fell to his knee's, staring at the helpless Sora.  
  
Sora groaned, opening his eyes slowly. A slight smile formed upon his lips as he stared back at Riku. He weakly reached out his hand, attempting to grab Riku's arm. "R- Riku..."  
  
"Sora... Are you alright?" Riku asked, brows furrowing.  
  
"I- I... Think so. "He laughed slightly, nodding. "You...?"  
  
Riku nodded, moving closer to his companion. "Y- yeah... I'll get you out, okay...?"  
  
Sora shook his head, grabbing onto Riku's sleeve. "You know that it's already too late, Riku... I'm done for... I've been placed in the darkness, a- and now, there's no going back..." He pulled on his sleeve a little. "B- but... you'll stay with me, r- right?"  
  
Riku's eyes widened. "Sora..." He looked into the eyes of the younger boy, his own filling with tears. He would do anything for Sora, even if it meant staying in the darkness when he didn't want to... "O- of... of course I will..."  
  
----  
  
Sorry, gunna leave you hanging, this is taking up space on my disc o_O; 


	5. And so the past returns Chapter Five

I'm sooo sorry for the late update, but I had my exams and, well, I moved. So, now, I'll be updating more often, or whenever I can Will be working on other fics too, not just KH. Enjoy! Oh, and I suggest you look at my bio for my e-mail if you have any questions. I'll be happy to answer   
  
----  
  
Sora smiled gratefully, pulling Riku down to lock both their lips together in a short, passionate kiss. Riku sighed, closing his eyes and allowing the mixed emotions to take over him.  
  
"Alright, break it up!" Bellowed the silver-haired one, pushing Riku back.  
  
Riku gasped, falling backwards on his rump, gazing up at Sora, his eyes blood-shot. "Sora..."  
  
The silver-haired one grumbled, glancing over to the blonde. "You, unlock the boy. Let them spend their time together... both of them are in our grasp now..." He laughed, turning and walking away.  
  
The blonde made a face at the silver haired one, yet listened nonetheless. He bent down, placing a medium-sized key in one of the locks, and every other lock came undone.  
  
Sora was limp, and he fell forward. Riku gasped, dodging forward to catch his companion just in time. "Sora..." He repeated, glancing down at him. "You'll be okay... I- I promise..."  
  
Sora smiled up at Riku, his eyes warm and full of trust. "I know Riku... I believe you... I do..." He sighed, eyes fluttering for a few moments before closing, and his entire body fell limp.  
  
Riku gasped, his eyes widening. "Sora? SORA?! Sora, are you okay...? Answer me! ....please Sora..." the blonde, who was still standing there, walked over to Riku's side. He glanced at Riku, and Riku gave the blonde a worried look in return. "What's wrong with him...?"  
  
The blonde sighed, tilting his head to the side. "His heart. I don't think it could take the darkness..." He replied, glancing down at Sora. "I can help him... if you don't say anythign to-- To... well, him." He muttered, glancing to the door. No one was there, but knowing the silver-head, he could appear any second.  
  
Riku hesitated a minute. "The darkness? But..." He stopped, making a face. "Well... Just... please, don't hurt him... I think he's hurt enough..." He gulped, picking up Sora and placing him in his arms, looking down at Sora with worry.  
  
The blonde nodded, reaching a gloved hand over to the boy's chest, hoovering over Sora's heart momentarily. A stream of light escaped his fingers and formed a circle arund the boy's heart. The light started changing colors; from the dark shade of grey, then to green, red, and finally, yellow. He nodded, taking back his hand and glancing down at Sora. "He'll be okay... He's just sleeping now." He ended, standing up and gazing down at Riku.  
  
Riku blinked down at Sora, then back upto the blonde. "What... exactly did you do to him?"  
  
"I removed the darkness within his heart." He replied with a nod.  
  
"And... where did the darkness go after that?"  
  
The blonde sighed, looking down at his feet. "Into myself. It was the only way."  
  
"but--"  
  
"Plus," He interrupted, glancing back up. "The darkness already consumes me. It doesn't hurt just to add to that." He kneeled down next to Riku, placing his hand above Riku's heart.  
  
"But..." He sighed, glancing down at his hand. He remained silent, just watching him.  
  
The same colour patterns formed from the blonde's fingertips as it did to Sora's. First shadow, then green, then red, finally yellow. With a gasp from Riku, the light dissapeared. Riku placed a hand over his heart, blinking up at the blonde. "What... was that?"  
  
"I already told you, the darkness escaping..."  
  
----  
  
Next chapter on it's way! 


End file.
